


NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2019

by tmonday



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blindfolds, Bondage, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Gags, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, nanny ashtoreth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmonday/pseuds/tmonday
Summary: Day 3  – BlindfoldedDay 5 - GaggingDay 6 - Bondage





	1. Day 3  – Blindfolded

His knees are aching as he’s on all fours for Whoever knows how long already. The piece of silk covering his eyes reduces his world to just the wooden floor, his sore knees, the cool air on his bare skin, and Nanny Ashtoreth. His muscles are starting to become strained from the position he’s in but he doesn’t dare move.

He hears Nanny get up from her chair and the click of her heels on the floor as she walks towards him.

“You must be tired, baby,” she coos. “Let’s give you some relief.”

He gasps as he feels her fingers inspecting his wet cunt, so empty and open for her. Dexterous fingers probe his entrance and more fingers circle his clit. The sensations are that much more intense when he can’t see what she’s doing next, but even without a blindfold he couldn’t have predicted her fingers curling _right there_ at that angle that makes him squeal. He’s spreading his legs wider and squirming before he can catch himself and yelps when Nanny gives him a firm spank on his backside.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay still?” she reprimands him.

He can only moan in response as she goes back to rubbing his clit. Her fingers reach deeper in his pussy and they’re stroking his insides just so and he’s going to come soon.

Right before he’s about to come she gets up and walks away.

He knows better to question her and he’s willing to wait here as long as it takes to please her. It doesn’t stop him from whimpering at the loss of her fingers, though.

It’s not too long before she’s back and he doesn’t have to wonder what she’s going to do next because he’s screaming as the sensation of a sharp smack to his ass. The riding crop stings more than her hand, and he knows Nanny knows this.

He can practically see Nanny’s smirk as she peppers his back and ass with the crop and he’s gasping and yelping at the sting of her crop. He wants to draw his legs together, shy away from her wicked implement but he knows he’ll regret it if he does. It takes all his willpower to stay in position as the crop leaves little painful marks that are sure to remind him who he belongs to in the morning.

The crop comes dangerously close to his pussy and he yelps as much from the anticipation as from the impact. Nanny chuckles darkly and she’s measuring her strikes just so that they’re close enough to make him feel the impact and his ass is on fire from her assault.

And then she’s back to stroking his clit and massaging his reddened backside, relishing his moans as the sharp stings are mixed with pleasure. He’s still worked up from before and it doesn’t take long for him to get close to orgasm again. She must have heard his needy whines increase in volume because she starts to punctuate every few strokes of his clit with a slap to his ass.

“Nanny, please!” he moans in pleasure and frustration. He’s so close, and the pain makes it harder to orgasm. He can’t see where she’s going to spank him and that makes it worse. He can’t help himself and squirms as the blows rain down on his ass but Nanny’s other hand on his pussy is keeping him still enough for her to aim each spank precisely where she wants it.

The sharp sting from her last blow sends him over the edge, intensifying the orgasm and he’s not sure whether he’s screaming from the pain or the pleasure but he’s seeing stars and his toes are curling. Nanny works him through it and by the end he’s boneless, gasping and panting.

She takes off the blindfold and stands up, the tip of the riding crop touching his chin and lifting his head up to meet her gaze. She smiles at him, and he knows he’s been her good boy.


	2. Day 5 - Gagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2019 - Gagging.  
Crowley has 2007 hair in this one because why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2 conference papers due next week but it’s Ineffable Husbands Week so here’s some low quality smut while I avoid my responsibilities

“My dear boy, you look absolutely delectable,” murmurs Aziraphale. He strokes Crowley’s head and runs his fingers along his hair soothingly.

Crowley’s hands are tied to the top of his golden throne and his legs are spread impossibly wide and tied to the arms. He’s almost painfully hard and there’s a weighty plug in his ass that reminds him of its presence every time he tries to shift his hips. And of course Aziraphale’s working his fingers inside him, just enough so he can feel it but not enough so that he can get some proper satisfaction out of it.

“Oh god, fuck angel…” he begs, “Please fuck me already!”

“What did I tell you about swearing, Crowley?” warns Aziraphale.

“I don’t fucking care anymore, just give me your damn cock already!”

Aziraphale tuts and he’s suddenly gone and Crowley feels empty. He tries not to whimper at the loss of Aziraphale’s fingers.

He doesn’t have to wait long before Aziraphale’s back with a thick black leather gag.

“If you can’t control your mouth, dear boy, then I’ll teach you to.”

Aziraphale’s fingers circle his clit and once Crowley opens his mouth to moan he slips the gag over his head and tightens it. Nonchalantly he goes back to idly fingering the demon, smiling at the desperate look on his love’s face. The gag muffles Crowley’s moans as Aziraphale’s fingers circle the base of the plug in his ass.

Tears prickle the corners of Crowley’s eyes as he’s given just enough stimulation to keep him achingly hard but not enough to push him towards orgasm. His protests come out as desperate whimpers while Aziraphale continues to calmly tease him.

Then Aziraphale pulls out his fingers and Crowley’s protesting already but then he pulls out his cock and lines it up at the entrance of his pussy and Crowley takes a deep shuddering breath. He’s trying to grind down on his cock but the ropes prevent him from moving too much, but Aziraphale loves to tease him because now he’s rubbing the head of his cock just over his slit and Crowley can’t take it anymore and just sobs because he _needs_ his angel’s cock so much so why doesn’t he just shove it in already?

Luckily for Crowley, he’s not the only one who wants it this much judging from Aziraphale’s furrowed brow and small gasp as he pushes into Crowley’s soaked pussy in one smooth thrust. He’s rubbing Crowley’s clit and grinding into him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear and Crowley knows he wouldn’t trade this for the world.


	3. Day 6 - Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you’d come just like this, won’t you?” Her boot presses more firmly on his cock.
> 
> “Do you know why, baby?” she asks.
> 
> “Why, Nanny?”
> 
> “Because I asked you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this really counts as bondage since Aziraphale only has his wrists tied behind his back. But here’s some self-indulgent boot worship. unbeta-d because my advisor is “beta-ing” my conference papers and that’s as much constructive criticism as I can handle rn

The click of Nanny’s heels on the hardwood floor echoes in the quiet room. Aziraphale almost doesn’t dare to breathe as Nanny slowly circles him, inspecting his posture. He tries his best to keep position, elbows bent at a 90-degree angle and bound wrists flat on his back, spine straight, eyes looking ahead, and legs spread. He tries not to shake too much from the weighty plug in his ass and his aching cock and the awkward angle between his knees and the floor due to the distance between his legs.

Nanny stops in front of him and her boots are so black and shiny that Aziraphale’s mouth waters. Blushing, he gulps and quickly redirects his gaze from her boots to the floor. But nothing escapes Nanny’s notice.

“Don’t think I don’t see you staring at my boots, boy,” she says, “Did they make you drool, baby? Do you want a taste of my boots?”

Face red at being caught, Aziraphale decides that it’s easier to just admit it. Maybe Nanny’s feeling indulgent today.

“Yes, Nanny, if you please,” he replies. She sighs.

“Very well.” She extends her right boot a few inches, a sign of her permission.

“Thank you, Nanny.”

She’s feeling generous today, but not too generous because he still has to crawl over on his knees to where she’s at. His tied arms certainly don’t make things easier. He bends over and moans as the plug is aimed solidly at his prostate.

Her boots are immaculate as always and he places a small kiss to the tip. Then he starts kissing and licking the shiny leather ardently like it’s something he’s been craving for such a long time. His fists clench and his muscles are quickly becoming sore from his bent position, but Nanny’s boots are right in front of him and he doesn’t complain.

“Look at me,” says Nanny, interrupting his reverie.

He stops and meets her eyes. Somehow she gives him a look that is both stern and salacious.

“You can just fuck yourself on my boot, can’t you?” Her foot edges up and lifts up his chin, traveling down his throat and chest, lightly scraping the skin along the way. The boot continues to move downwards until it’s resting lightly on his cock. He couldn’t help himself and ruts up on it.

“And you’d come just like this, won’t you?” Her boot presses more firmly on his cock.

“Do you know why, baby?” she asks.

“Why, Nanny?”

“Because I asked you to.”

He groans at her words and grinds up on her boot. It would certainly be an experience to remember, but what he really wants tonight isn’t just that.

“Please, Nanny, please give me your cock,” he begs.

“Why?” she asks, “Aren’t you already so occupied with my boot?”

“I’m so empty…I need to be filled, please, Nanny! Just the plug isn’t enough—I need your cock,” he whimpers.

She sighs as if acquiescing to his begging but he can see that her cock is hard behind her skirt. She bends over and slowly slides the plug out of his ass.

“Who can fill you as well as I can?” she asks.

“Only you, Nanny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand that concludes my participation in NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2019! 
> 
> It was really fun even if it's a crazy week with deadlines, writing about these two helped relieve a lot of stress!
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr[ @bubonicblague](https://bubonicblague.tumblr.com) or Twitter [@gomensblease](https://twitter.com/gomensblease) and gush about Nanny Ashtoreth with me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me on Tumblr[ @bubonicblague](https://bubonicblague.tumblr.com) or Twitter [@gomensblease](https://twitter.com/gomensblease)


End file.
